Taking Charge
by Saha-Schirfa
Summary: Matthew is having a great time, being "in charge" at America and England's new restaurant. It seems that his entire life is going to change from this day... But what is really happening?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Katyusha!' he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. "Oh, hello Matthew. It's so good to see you." She said slightly awkwardly. She felt she should hug him, but wanted to kiss him so badly. She settled for a short hug and a kiss on the cheek. Matthew was surprised, but glad. I mean he wasn't going to be the one who whore the pants, and she fit the role so much better anyways.

They sat down, unsure of what exactly to do, since this was the opening of the restaurant. Matthew still wasn't even sure what they served here. I mean, it was kind of strange being in a restaurant his brother ran. Katyusha wasn't sure if this was going to be another McDonald's or something more elegant, since she knew England was involved. That fact made her slightly relived that she was sure it wasn't going to be a complete financial disaster, but it also made her worried about whether she would be able to down the food or not…

All of a sudden, there was a series of loud bangs coming from the kitchen. Then there was yelling, and then America came running out of the kitchen. He stopped at their table. "Hi Matthew, Ukraine." He said with a slight salute. Then he said, "Uh… Matt, we need you in the kitchen…." "Um… okay," The confused brother replied. They walked back into the kitchen, while Alfred said a bunch of gibberish. Canada could only pick out the words scones, git, Arthur, and exploded. From that, he could tell that there was chaos going on in the kitchen. But he had no idea how bad it was.

America opened the door and Canada couldn't restrain himself from laughing. The whole room was filled with scones, ground beef, buns, tea bags, countries, and cooking utensils. "Um… where is the cooking staff?" Matthew said, trying not to fall over with laughter. "Uh, well that's the problem. You see, England over there tasted one of the perfectly good scones the chef had made, don't ask me how but he made them actually good. Anyway, so England says, I can make better scones then this! And he starts, like 'trying to cook'… and then he just gets the crappy things out of the oven and he drops them all over the chef. And long story short, he and the rest of the staff quit." Alfred said while rushing around trying to stop anything from happening.

Wow. HA! This whole thing was just too much, Matthew thought. First of all, they didn't even pick the right countries for the job. They had Belarus, Japan, Germany, Russia, Taiwan, and Korea. They didn't have a single one who was an excellent cook. I mean, sure Japan can cook sushi and Germany could make potatoes, but I don't think that's what the people were expecting… But, then again it would be better than scones… "Oh, Maple," Canada said, "I think I'm going to make some calls. I'll be right back."

"Hey, Feliciano. It's Canada." The wimpy man said, trying to avoid begging. "Veh… Canada? Hello. What is it that you are calling for?" "Um… you see, I… We need your help." "Well what is it? Veh… I'm kind of busy with my brother…"Italy pointed out. "Oh, well bring him too." Matt stated, "We need all the help we can get." "We'll be there. Just give us twenty minutes." Romano said. He had taken the phone from his brother. Canada called a few others, just in case.

Okay. Now we have some help on the way, Matthew thought. But he could hear yelling coming from the kitchen again. Maple. He ran into the kitchen to find Belarus throwing knives at anyone who told Russia what to do. Ivan was sighing saying things like Natalia, sit. And Natalia stay. But he was kind of distracted, because England was trying to explain how to cook something to him. That would never work… Ugh, Matthew thought, this is my chance! I can make a stand. They will all know who I am after this! He grabbed a megaphone and shouted, "Get to work! Everyone! Cook what you know; I have experts coming to help. We are going to make this a One Night Only Oriental Dinner! Now go, go, and go!"

Hm…. This felt weird… but it also felt empowering. He liked it, being in charge. He really did. Anyway, he guessed that he was in charge now… He wasn't sure… But he liked the sound of it, "in charge." Wow. It felt great. He was suddenly drifted out of his thoughts when Spain and France got there. Strange and freaky enough, they came walking in together… how strange… well, he wasn't going to ask, that was for sure.

"Hello Matthew, nice job so far..." France said. It felt good to have someone knowing who he was for once… "Ah, I see… so Matthew is this person?" Spain said to France as they started to walk off. Ouch, that was a little harsh… He thought. Oh, well back to work!


	2. Chapter 2

Canada helped out with bringing out food for awhile. Then he stopped and looked at what was happening in the kitchen. Ah… it looks so peaceful and efficient, he thought. He saw Spain working with Belarus and Taiwan to make pasta sauce. He saw Italy, Germany, and Japan working together over pasta. Matthew even saw Romano, Korea, and America making hamburgers! The only thing you could be disappointed about was the scones… I guess… if you were England. France had decided to work with England, which set him off in the first place, and then France says that scones are revolting so they were going to make Danishes. So, England was pretty ticked off.

The dishes were amazing, or at least that's what Ukraine thought. For an appetizer they had the best sushi, made by Japan. Then, they had potato soup, obviously made by Germany, and it was surprisingly delicious. Then everyone was going to get pasta; she was waiting for hers right now. They only thing that bugged her was that she barely got any time with Matthew… She wanted him back here, but she thought it might then become more awkward.

Hm… Everything looked okay right now, Matthew thought, I think I'll go back to Katsusha. He told America where he was going, and his brother mock punched him and said "good luck." As Matthew walked out of the kitchen, Ukraine turned slowly in her chair. Matthew walked, more like strutted, back to the table. Ukraine wondered what had happened but thought it rude to ask.

"Well, it seems like everything is going good in there." Matthew said, going back to his usual nervous self. "Oh, well that's good." Ukraine said. They hadn't realized that before they had never been on a date at a restaurant. They were looking at each other so intensely, that Canada thought he might just get wet, if you get the terminology. All they wanted to was kiss each other, but they didn't know who should first. This is it, Canada thought; I'll just have to wear the pants for today.

"Uh, Ukraine it's a bit warm in here… Would you like to take a walk?" Matt suggested. "Of course," Katsusha replied. All their dates before had been outside, or at a movie, or anywhere where they didn't have to make this much small talk. But walking was one of their favorites.

As soon as they got outside, Canada made his move and awkwardly, Katsusha let him. It was strange and funny. But, in its own special way, that just made it more romantic. In the past he hadn't envisioned it being as amazing… but then again this was Ukraine, the love of his life. Wow, he was amazed he had the guts to even think that to himself.

"Wait, wait…" Katsusha said, slightly muffled by Matthew. Suddenly, Matthew blurted "I love you." A tear was now upon Ukraine's cheek, a tear of joy. "I love you too," she said, kissing him again.

They just kept there, and it was amazing, so amazing… Until suddenly, the kisses felt so wet and… slobbery. EW… I mean there kisses weren't always that great, but never this disgusting…

And then he woke up, in the world meeting room. How nice, that he should have this wonderful dream and then wake up right where everyone who was in it was. Sitting next to him was America, pretending to be deep in thought but really just reading a comic book. On his other side was England who was staring at him quite strangely… Arthur didn't usually stare at Matthew... Then, England said quite simply, "HA!" Then he started cracking up, quite loudly for England. Matthew wondered why, but then again America dd say that England was alittle crazy...

Then Canada looked up, and saw her. Ah, Ukraine... he could barely even talk to her in the real world... He tried to convice himself to wave, but he talke dhimself out of it, as usual... Then he banged his head against the table for two reasons:

1) He was hoping to fall asleep again...

2) The real world sucks.


End file.
